Puck's Getting Married
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Puck's getting married.


**Title** : Puck's Getting Married

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : T

 **Fandom** : Glee

 **Pairings** : Puck/?, Jake/?, Spencer/?.

 **Characters** : Noah P., Rachel B., Kurt H., Santana L., Brittany P., Blaine A., Artie A., Mr. Schuester, Tina C., Mike C., Finn H., Quinn F., Marley R., Kitty W., Jake P., Spencer P., Mercedes J. Sam E., Mason M., Madison M., Ryder L., Emma P., Wade "Unique" A., Alistair, Sebastian S.

 **Summary** : Puck's getting married.

 **Disclaimer: Glee is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

 **A/N: It might be just me but when I saw Spencer he just looked like Puck and Jake so he's their baby brother in my story.**

* * *

Puck was getting married. Noah Puckerman who would have decked someone in the mouth just for looking at him wrong; was getting married. Puck smiled at himself in the full length mirror noticing how he feel the same but now appeared different.

He wore a white Polo Ralph Lauren Custom - Fit Tuxedo shirt, Calvin Klein Crosby Shawl Collar tuxedo wool jacket blazer and matching slim pants leg in black with Italian leather shoes(Kurt and Blaine choice). Running a hand thru his now slicked back black hair. Two tan hands reached around him fixing his ivory white tie carefully; smoothing out the shoulders of his jacket for invisible wrinkles.

"You look good bro." "Thanks Spence."

Puck turned around to glance at his little stepbrother Spencer. The younger male wore a simple black tuxedo with very dark brown tie and black dress shoes. "So you ready to became a married man?" Spencer asked as he leans against the wall watching as Puck turned back to the mirror.

"No. Not really but you h-" "What the hell guys?!" Both Puck and Spencer turn their head to see a very angry Jake.

Jake marched into the hotel room holding a black Christian Louboutin high heel shoe angrily. Pointing it in both directions of his two brothers.

"What can you two be possible doing back here for so long? Quinn and Santana said if you" pointing at Puck "don't get out of here right now it won't be pretty. I'm not trying to dodge another shoe."

Puck and Spencer shared a look with each other as laughter erupted from their throats. Jake sighed dropping the heel moving to his brothers. He wore a similar outfit to Spencer only a very tanish brown tie.

"Seriously they're getting crazy out. Mar and Alistair say your bride is getting angry and irrational." Spencer and Puck stiffened at the thought of they're angry partners.

"Boys let go get me married."

Marley held onto Jake's arm as they walked down the aisle together separating as Jake went to stand behind Puck and Marley took the bride spot. Marley sent Jake an air kiss which he returned back.

Next came, Spencer and Alistair who held onto Spencer's arm tightly giving it a squeeze before going behind Marley. Spencer send him a wink; patting Puck and Jake shoulders as he walked pass them.

The back doors opened softly, revealing the bride. The ivory white veil over their face. Blond hair falling gently as those adorable cheeks were colored red. Blue eyes looking down every five seconds after locking eyes with Puck. 'Beautiful' Puck thought as he watched his bride move towards him. His bride wore a simple white suit with a royal blue matching his eyes.

Sam Evans was breathtaking.

As he moved closer Puck extended his hand to Sam and took the smaller hand into his his smiling at the slightly tan skin clashed and commented his darker skin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join the unit of Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans."

Puck watched carefully his brother and Ryder moved around in a circle in the center of the ballroom. Jake's hand was tightly gripping Ryder's hip pulling him inhumanly possible. Ryder's head rested against the crook of his neck relaxing.

"Puck? Are you okay?" Sam voice filled his ear softly as his hand reached up to touch the wet cheeks. Puck looked to the side to see a smiling Spencer who had a blushing Mason sitting in his lap. Madison, Unique, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were talking while grabbing some food. Mr. Schuester and Emma were dancing next to Blaine & Kurt & Sebastian, and Finn & Rachel laughing. Tina , Mercedes and Artie were taking selfies together. Kitty and Mike were doing a goofy dance which they dragged Alistair and Marley into.

"I'm fine baby. Just wondering when Spence and Jake are gonna propose to Mason and Ryder." "Soon probably. You know Puckerman can't wait." "You complaining?" "Never." with that a kiss was shared and Puck felt at peace. His family was here and his bride was now his wife.

"Puck!"


End file.
